


What Matters

by Nununununu



Series: Comfortween 2020 [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 7, Feelings, Gen, Hugs, ManDadlorian, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: He’s already hitting the ground hard by the time the child raises his hand.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Comfortween 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441
Comments: 16
Kudos: 177
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> 7\. I’ll protect you!  
> For the prompt _trying to protect someone and failing, trying to protect someone and getting hurt in the process._

He’s already hitting the ground hard by the time the child raises his hand.

“It’s all right,” Once the fight’s done, Din crosses over to the small body, placing his gloved hand on the soft head until the child uncurls, “We’re okay.”

They will be, anyway; they’re both alive.

Still, the child doesn’t answer, doesn’t look up at him, doesn’t move after that initial uncurling. Doesn’t raise his head or make a sound either, his gaze on the ground.

“Hey,” Drawing his hand down to cup a rounded cheek is instinctive, “I’m okay. You didn’t – You did good.”

“Bah!” That gets a reaction, a tiny fist thumping his arm. The blow barely registers, but –

Dark eyes seek out the wounds Din’s not quite successfully concealing and the little face crumples.

“Hey,” Gathering the child in comes as second nature now too. Drawing the small body in against his chest, Din holds him close, “ _You did good_.”

“Muh,” This time the noise is mournful, both hands moving to clutch his clothes in the gaps between his armour.

“My job is to protect you,” Din tells him, then realises that’s not entirely correct, “I’m here to protect you.”

That’s better.

“ _Muh_ ,” The stiffness draining out of the small body, the child buries his face in Din’s neck. Din lifts his chin to make room, mindful of the hard lines of the helmet.

If the child is bothered by it, he makes no sign. Instead a tiny hand peels away from his clothing to stroke at the beskar instead.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Din huffs a little to conceal his smile, “And you’re fine too, aren’t you.”

How he –

How he hopes that, for all the child’s witnessed and done, the little one is.

“Mm!” The nod he receives it decisive, no hesitation to it, the child snuggling in closer just for a second before pulling back to smack both hands lightly on Din’s cuirass as if to say, _Now get on with it!_

“Yeah yeah,” Grumbling as if he’s in any way put out, Din keeps the child held safe in his arms as he climbs to his feet, “On our way to get dinner, weren’t we.”

Another nod, just as determined, and off they set.


End file.
